


The Blocked List

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Roderick for about five seconds, another fandom hinted, because, my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't just randomly pull people in without someone complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blocked List

**Author's Note:**

> HC Bingo - Witch hunt
> 
> One of the biggest complaints I see for people watching is why the FBI didn't just pull in everyone on the visitor's log.
> 
> Umm, lawsuit.

Once it was realized that several of Joe Carroll's visitors were helping him out on the outside, the FBI started going through all the visitors, checking them out one by one.

Mike was going over the fifth or seventh file of a visitor from his pile. Parker and Ryan were leading interrogations of the ones they already went through. Riley was going over tips coming in. The result of a lost bet between the two. They both looked up at the commotion that was coming from the front of the center. Heading down, they saw two nicely dressed people insisting that they see the head agent in the case. Riley tried placating them, but they focused on Mike, who was suddenly dealing with two angry lawyers, which that was apparently their occupation.

Eventually, Parker and Ryan walked out to see the two agents trying to reason with the lawyers, who were still attacking Mike with ferocity. “Excuse me,” Parker directed, “Agent Debra Parker. May I ask what is about?”

Both threw glares at Ryan before approaching her. “Agent Parker, are you leading this investigation?” the left one, a slightly older man dressed in a nice suit, questioned.

“Yes,” she answered.

The right one, younger and wearing a slightly wrinkled suit and handing over the paperwork, instructed, “This is an injunction, stopping your practice of randomly bringing in people that visited Joe Carroll in for questioning.”

Parker took it and started reading. “Three people, two of which are complacent in a murder, visited Carroll during his incarceration,” Ryan pointed out, “It's likely that he has more. It's necessary to find them now before they kill someone on his orders.”

“You also have several others that are visiting for legitimate reasons to visit. Reporters, attorneys, students,” the right one listed.

“You mean like Jacob Wells and Paul Torres?” Mike reminded.

The older man waved him off, “There are plenty of people that visited Carroll that have no idea what he was planning. You can't go through everyone just to find the select few you need.”

“The detention center's part of the federal government,” Parker brought up, “The visitors logs....”

“Are now blocked unless you have a warrant to check,” he stated, “We're taking them with us so you can't have access. You get a warrant, then you can see if the specific person is listed on there and then go through their files.” The two walked out to talk with the warden over the logs.

The four looked at each other. “What are we supposed to do now?” Mike asked.

“We'll have to focus from another angle,” Parker directed, “Get through connections to who we already have helping Carroll and expand from there.” They nodded and walked back into the communications room. Mike's pile was gone and he was instead directed to going through computer traces. Ryan, unable to participate in much, sat down next to Mike, watching what he was doing. Parker saw a smile pass over before he focused, pointing out significant items. She walked back to her temporary office to start gaining friends in the AG's office and with certain judges.

The blonde reporter on the screen held a hand up to her ear before reporting. “This just in, the FBI has been blocked from going through Joe Carroll's visitor's logs. An injunction was filed by two people that had visited Carroll in prison were pulled in and questioned. They were humiliated and one actually reported that she had been fired from her job when the FBI dragged her in.”

A man who was watching the same news smiled. His second phone went off and he looked. Roderick showed up on the caller ID. He answered, but didn't talk. “They delivered,” the other side said.

“Yes. The threat worked well to keep them from fighting back,” he reported. “They'll be driving back along the route recommended. The logs will be taken then, correct?”

“Yeah. Don't worry yourself any more. If we need more help, we'll contact you.” The call ended and the man turned back to his desk, looking over his next case.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to watch Suits from the beginning again. I miss keeping up with that show.


End file.
